yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Civ V Religions - Season 2
During season 2 of Civilization V, four religions were founded. Sjinto Sjinto is a religion in the Yogscast series Civ V Challenge. It is based upon the most indigenous set of spiritual practices in Japan, known as Shinto. Founded by Sjin, the religion is probably the most popular religion in the series. It's widespread presence in the east was notable amongst the Polish Empire and the far reaches of Venice's puppet states. It's holy city is Threegemsheepy in the Shoshone Empire. Sjin has caused a few wars while trying to spread the religion around. Conflicts Piratese Sjin, while sharing his religion, managed to cause a war with Sips, causing two workers to be stolen and a crop to be burned. This particular crop field is now kept on fire, as a traditional reminder of the war. Sausage Worship Lewis constantly struggled with the religious domination of his Polish city of Frankfurter with Sjin. Frankfurter would frequently switch between Sjinto and Sausage Worship. Progression By Episode 7, the boys began to refer to being converted to Sjinto as being "Sjintoed". In Episode 13, Sips offered Piratese to be the world religion. Sjin replied to that with "Oh hell no!"https://youtu.be/exY59cSTgfE?t=11m8s However, as of Episode 14, Piratese has become the world religion in this universe.https://youtu.be/U8iK81wBVEk?t=4m52s Piratese Piratese is a religion in the Yogscast series Civ 5 Challenge. Sips chose the name 'Piratese' because he thought the Buddhist symbol resembled a ship's wheel.https://youtu.be/6_VMILiyf1A?t=8m In Episode 13, Sips proposed it to be world religion and promised: "Free eyepatches if you subscribe".https://youtu.be/exY59cSTgfE?t=11m8s In Episode 14, Piratese was ultimately voted to be the world religion.https://youtu.be/U8iK81wBVEk?t=4m52s Wars with Sjinto In the series Sips' religion appeared to cause a war, as Sjin didn't want it to be the world religion. One farm was burned down and two workers were stolen. When Sips proposed to make Piratese the world religion, Sjin and Lewis strongly opposed this idea due to the benefits gained from their own religions - Sjinto and Sausage Worship. However, they failed to overpower the other players and Piratese became the world religion. Sausage Worship Sausage Worship is a religion in the Civ 5 Challenge. While the religion is based on the Indian religion of Sikhism, Lewis originally thought of using Islam as his base, commenting that he thought its religious symbol resembled a sausage. He later changed his name as to avoid angering followers of Islam. Sausage Worship was founded by Lewis in Episode 7 of the 2nd Series of the Civ 5 Challenge and its religious capital was in Lewis' city of Delicje.https://youtu.be/6_VMILiyf1A?t=4m45s Sausage Worship struggled with Sjinto over the dominant religion of the Lewis' city of Frankfurter during the series due to Frankfurter's geographical location close to Sjin's Sjinto based Shoshone empire. Rythianity Rythianity is Rythian's religion in the Civ 5 Challenge. In the first season, Rythianity was only in Rythian's capital city of Malmö and a city state Prague, it was not a very strong religion. Rythianity is a parody of Christianity. Symbols File:Shinto.png|Sjinto Piratewheel-e1366408950441.png|Piratese File:Sikhism.png|Sausage Worship File:Christianity.svg|Rythianity References Category:Civ 5 Category:Civ 5 Challenge Category:Sjin Category:Sips Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Rythian Category:Religions